


The Moon and The Faceless God:  Arthurian Legend

by triesquid



Series: The Moon and the Faceless God [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, Banshee Lydia Martin, Mythology - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: stiles hunts up stories of the moon and the faceless god, finds the threads of the sparks and the immunes and the packs themselves.sometimes, he finds the most interesting stories.





	The Moon and The Faceless God:  Arthurian Legend

**Author's Note:**

> so, a long time ago--when teen wolf was still only in its second season?--i wrote The Moon and The Faceless God, playing with the idea of lydia's immunity (long before we knew that lydia was a banshee but banshee works here too) from the bite and stiles' apparent ability to do magic-adjacent things.
> 
> there was also a thought about the mythology that was being gestured at by the show that meant that there had to be little werewolf stories to supplement the argents' hunter tales, so i started writing the little werewolf stories.
> 
> this is one of those little werewolf stories.

Like all the stories in the cycle-stories for [the Moon and The Faceless God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701978), hints of them could be found in the most common of texts, and Stiles—being, ya know,  _Stiles_ —had found a thread of one of the stories in  _Le Morte D’Arthur_ : had tracked it through the books that Peter had squirreled away in a safe-deposit box saving them from The Fire, had tracked the thread through the Tales of the Gods of the Hunters—called The Harsh Gods and The Hating Gods by the followers of the Moon and The Faceless God—through the pages of the Argents' Bestiary.

Stiles found Mordred, known in the cycle-stories as Gwydion; Morgan Le Faye, known as Morgaine The One-of-Four; and Arthur, known as Gawain.

But, that was about as similar as the story-threads were.  Morgaine The One-of-Four was one of The Faceless God’s representatives, the eldest of four sisters who were all sworn to The Faceless God as one of their Immunes.

And, so the story went that Morgaine was valiant and terrible and always clothed in red—the color of The Faceless God—and that she was an an unaffiliated-Immune who guided Gwydion, a Spark of the Elder Pack, back from the Westlands and returned him to his shield-brother Gawain, Second Alpha of the Elder Pack.

To find Gwydion, Morgaine—clothed in red and the dark—had to travel a night and a day and a night and a day into the Westlands to find where Gwydion’s spirit had settled, speaking first with Elatha and stealing his silver boat away at Dawn’s Breaking, hoping the Cover of Day would delay Elatha’s pursuit.

After many trials and tribulations, Morgaine returned with Gwydion’s spirit—returned this Spark who was the most beloved of the Elder Pack, to his shield-brother Gawain—and was celebrated as a Conquering Hero.

And, the First Alpha of the Elder Pack offered Morgaine a place amongst his Pack, a place of Honor and Sacridity for the Elder Pack had long been without the Life-Death-Walking of an Immune.

Morgaine accepted, was taken into the Pack, and made First Immune of the Elder Pack and, with Morgaine, came her sisters—Igraine, Viviane, and Morgause—thereby completing the Moon’s Quadripartite, or Quarters, as Maiden, Warrior, Mother, and Crone.

Stiles thought that Lydia might be amused.


End file.
